God Cannot Fly
by Yucksgustan
Summary: Warning: Story is considerably disturbing. Gradual steps down will not save you from a great fall.
1. God Cannot Forbid

**Authors note: Warning, this content is disturbing. And if you like that kind of stuff, kudos to you.**

* * *

If people could see the brain of Lynn, then no one would likely care. Those men of self-centered renown, who keep their female kin stashed away, praise this behavior. Those women would scathe this behavior, as they've either been taught modesty in servitude or seek a purpose of bettering society in a cause all too personal to overtake anything. Those parents would either deny this behavior access to their own, or would play it off as an immature and naive phase of life. And those law-doers would freak their legislation out of the border if they truly knew Lynn Loud as an actual psychologist would. But those people did not. And hindsight was none the kinder than one Lynn Loud.

The lumbering stenchbank barely knew anything of modesty. The rush of crushing and obtaining was all she needed. So much so that she had to hide the fact that she had a 4th grade reading level. It wasn't that she was a natural moron. She just put her time into practices that allowed her to be rough. Some of her sisters could understand this: Luna, Lana. While others just found it the opposite of their tastes, such as Lola and Leni. Other siblings tolerated it so that she would feel appreciated. Lori wished she had more standards, but she had to love all of her siblings equally, despite that being a pain sometimes. Lucy, Lynn's roommate, was merely present. Unetched of emotion, the goth could ignore the endless jittering of her sister. And then, there was Lincoln.

He was the only boy in the family, apart from her father who's namesake she shared. Lynn, the father, had wanted a kid to be patriotic and sporty with. And Lincoln was not at all cut out for that. His son's political views, though limited for his age, felt overly kind and weak in their approach to the patriarch. And the only games his son played were on the television. But this didn't upset Lynn Sr. In a way, he and his son traded places. Lincoln was far better at listening to his sisters and being a good male influence to give them new perspective. And the father often replaced Lincoln when his daughter, Lynn, wanted to play ball. Verily, Lynn Sr. had gravitated towards the daughter with his name. It is somewhat obvious to see that he expected this girl to not be a girl. But he made do with what he could. Had he not taught her competition, she would have been a lot like Lori and Lincoln probably. But she was Lynn. The one girl on the football team. The one girl with a 4th grade reading level. And the one girl in her family who would do something so horrendous as she did.

Early one morning, with time to kill, Lynn woke up steadily and attracted to the restroom. It was Friday, but there was a parent-teacher conference in her school. Her mother was somewhat of a socialite, but instead of attacting frienda with great wealth, she did so with great dishes. Which is why Lori's bossiness is such a standardized annoyance of the household, as the parents regale so much that they make it home quite late. But they had to, otherwise the family would be banned forever from every swimming pool. So Lynn, being the only member of her family in middle-school, had the whole house to herself. Her younger siblings were all in elementary. And her older ones were in highschool.

She was thankful that she could, for this one day, wear whatever she found on her floor for the day without receiving backlash. The jockess had tough skin, but she still found a few of the comments to be lacerating. Her free day started with the most sugar-filled cereal she could procure from the pantry. Then she did a few exercises while watching cheap cartoons. That was anothing thing she hated she couldn't do with her family around. Despite wanting to look tough, there were moments where her free-spirit felt attacked, and she was censored. She wasn't clever enough to put such feelings into words, like her goth sister or even her brother could do, but she still felt it. One the greatest fears she had, and one that would never tell anyone at all, was responsibility. Lynn Loud liked being childish and didn't care about adult consequences.

The cartoons quickly got stale, as did her muscles because she forgot to hydrate before working out. After getting water, she headed back upstairs. Flopping onto her bed with ardent boredom, her eyes muled about the room to find something to do. The walls around her side of the room were so grubby that some of the posters and flags she put up had begun to peel off a little at the corners. If she was Lincoln, then she'd actually take time to organize and clean everything. But she wasn't him. In fact, she felt better than him and the rest of her family. Lynn began to exercise again, doing jumping-jacks, but lost the hypertivity once more. Honestly, without her family around, she felt lonely. Any of the friends she made, she never kept for long. Heck, she'd never had best friend, let alone a boyfriend.

That made her feel kinda small, actually.

No. she was better than everyone and didn't need anyone. Even if whenever she was present around other people and they didn't really accomodate her in the conversation, she was still better. The dent in the wall broke Lynn's thoughts as her knuckles began to bleed a little. It stung somewhat, but by now she was passive to pain. Thinking such, Lynn tried to humorously compare herself to her roommate, but it was more morose than funny. Thinking about funny things, Lynn thought of a prank Luan surprised her with a few days ago. The jockess' heart was beating for some revenge, so she zoomed into the neighboring room. Busting the door wide open was normal for her as she did it to all of her siblings. With everyone gone, it carried far less consequences.

The pale burgundy beneath her feet subsided to let her pass. After hearing so many poems and short-stories from Lucy, Lynn couldn't help thinking of herself as a vampire that found a way around the barrier that homes have. When inside the enemy base, she began scheming. What could she do that would be so controversial, yet so brave? She thought of using the pinkies Lana keeps in the fridge to feed her reptiles and putting one under Luan's mattress. Then she thought of stealing something from Lisa and dumping one of her smellier chemicals over the half of the stuff in the closet that was Luan's. Being uncreative, Lynn's mind could only invent so many ideas, and they all came from the same source: the fact that most people didn't like her sporty scent.

The only Loud in the Loud House began invading other peoples rooms, looking for something to snatch and ruin her sister's day with. She wanted to find something that, if caught with it, Luan would suffer greatly. Lori and Leni didn't have much more than clothes, and honestly, Lynn didn't want to end up under the boot herself, as she knew how observant Lori could be. That meant things had to be especially perfect, to make sure Lori didn't sniff her out. Luna was very chill, and was ten times as chill with Luan, despite some of the arguments the two have had in the past. They also probably barrowed each others stuff a lot. Like Lori, Lucy would notice if anything of hers was gone. Lynn then realized that she was home _alone_. Which meant any mysterious happenings would immediately be attributed to her.

The jockess took a minute to think while she mulled about between her the rooms of her siblings. What was something that someone had plenty of, but would be embarrassing to have? By this point, Lynn was entering her brother's room and began looking around. Her dorky partner in play was always so kind. But, looking upon the copious amount of merchandise this kid had, Lynn was surprised to see how organized it all was. Cards and Comics were stacked and shelved chronologically, and there was a plastic container with multiple compartments that held dozens of figures she couldn't recall. The figures inside seemed arranged, but not being her brother, Lynn couldn't make out the pattern.

She thought about taking one of these and proping it in Luan's room somewhere; however, she feared that her brother might realize that something was missing. If she took any of the older looking figures or comics, then she'd have to shuffle the rest down. And if she took a newer looking one, Lincoln would probably see it missing faster than she could run. That was a shame, she was looking forward to deploying some of her hazers to Luan for being a nerd and asking her if she was dating Lincoln or whatev...

"That's it!" Lynn said audibly. Without hesitation, she flung the drawers of her brother wide open, peering in for a pair of what she was looking for. After a good minute of rummaging, she pulled out a pair of briefs, gave a small sniff and paused. She put the pair back, then rushed down to the kitchen. While making her way there, her heart was beating like one of her boxing classes. The ones where she taught. And for a fraction of that beat, she could feel he barest tingle. Something she didn't experience often. What she was doing excited her so much: it was so bad.

A gaudy version of some schedule that listed the Loud children along days of the week had been stuck to the wall next to the door to the basement. Lynn looked it over finding some of the siblings being paired with each other for certain days. Currently, Luan was paired with Leni for Saturday. And, by some luck, Lincoln was doing his Laundry today. Since the Loud children had to rush to school as quickly as possible, Lincoln didn't have time to do his laundry. Lynn snuck up the stairs, feeling so devious that she had to stealth her way to her operation. Back in her brother's room, she unearthed the dirty clothes he kept in a hamper underneath his desk. Taking hold of the elastic band of her weapon she found a pair of whities that radiated a terrible scent of salt and a little musk.

Rushing to her own room, Lynn set about accomplishing the next phase of her plan. Undoing her sweatpants and panties, she went to work contaminating the evidence to give a clear reason why it was taken. All the while that same thingling got colder and hotter in her heart and digits. When she had drenched it, she began searching for a place to put it in Luan's room where it would be spotted eventually, just not within a day. Lynn tried to recall any information she could about the two siblings that would allow her to find a place to plant the evidence where it'd be found. Remebering Luna saying something about a gig she was doing on sunday, Lynn began shuffling the incrimination between the two siblings' things, where Luna would immediately see it if she took anything out of the closet from her side.

Lynn dusted her hands and skipped out of the room of her victim, busting the door to the side upon her exit. The rest of the day was as normal, and Lynn would never have realzed a dent she made with a door lock had broken into the wall a little. Lynn, as she went to walk downstairs, saw Lincoln's room agape. It was around 11:00 in the morning, so no one was inside. She went over to close it, but saw the pile of laundry of her brothers again. She rubbed the liquid growing on her lips with her shirt and did a double dip. The tingle was a spark, and around 11:45, Lynn felt like she was blazing.

Opening up her small, secret compartment in her room, Lynn stashed the pair of boxers in the wallspace, then covered it with a sports portrait.

* * *

Highschool got out first for the weekend. But having siblings still in school, Lori had to wait for the next generation of students to get out, and then the generation after that which included most of her siblings, except Lily, who was taken with Mom and Dad, and Lisa, who was out of town doing research on pollution in Flint Michigan, a dozen or so hundred miles from Royal Woods. By her, in Vanzilla, her sisters were all doing their usual things when waiting. Luna was beating her hands to a song she was listening to on headphones. Leni was staring ditzily out the van windows. And Luan was writing down some quips and jokes. By now, Lori couldn't deny that, maybe inside, Luan's puns did make her laugh, just a little. The eldest sister could definitely see the potential of Luan, who seemed to be on the best path. Lori wished she knew what she wanted with her life at that age, because she was still struggling to find her dream now.

The bell out eventually rung, and Lori waved towards Lincoln, who was giving Lana a piggyback ride while holding Lucy and Lola's hands. Despite being the leader of the elemtary bunch, Lincoln still looked young. This was a trait shared by each of the loud siblings. And Lori had had enough fits of tit envy to know that. The good part about it was that their youthful looks would last a lot longer.

There was this weird thing about the Loud kids where the age of puberty would change from child to child. Lori hit at 12, while Leni hit at 15. Luna hit at 13, but has mellowed out since a lot. Luan is the tricky one: Lori thinks she's currently going through it, but she just doesn't know. Lynn might be, but Lynn is so loud that if she did hit then Lori thought she would have heard howling. Despite her own luck with an earlier puberty, she was glad Lincoln would get through middleschool before hitting, meaning he would already be mannered in relationships and not be so dumb.

The van pulled into the driveway, and the all the siblings got out, Lincoln still giving Lana a piggyback ride, because she'd scraped her knee badly a few days ago. Lori counted as the siblings came into the house and thought Lynn was missing. "Lynn!" Lori called for her.

"What'cha want, sis?" Lynn said from behind, coming down the stairs while trying to avoid the mob of freedom that was her siblings going up. Lynn's face was splotchily flushed a little, but Lori assumed it was because of exercise. She assumed because she didn't like being peverted.

"Oh, I forgot that your school was having a parent-teacher conference." Lori admitted. Lynn was about to walk off into the kitchen, but Lori stopped her, "Hey, don't go outside for thw rest of the day, okay? And don't play too rough." Lynn nodded at these requests and got a glass of water for her dry lips, which Lori took note of. "Ha, Dad, what kind of jock did you train to be like this?"

The rest of the day went by as usual. Not normal, as there was always something around the corner for the Loud kids. Despite how Lincoln perceived it and what he told his friends, Lori had invited him into her room multiple times to hang out. He just cherry-picked the bad parts to help create his "show". She couldn't tell how many times she and her sisters had to step in because some kid thought it was fun to tease someone over their disability. Lincoln was actually autistic. It wasn't a bad thing, but all it meant was that he had specific inputs that would trigger certain outputs. His visor of experiencing life was a completely different class of hardware, when most people just have different models. But his functioned just fine. And an odd way Lincoln expressed himself was by talking to a fourth-wall. Other than that and a few other small things, like over-organization, Lincoln was very normal, and Lori thought that his kindness and conpassion came from his disability.

Currently, Lincoln was with Lori and Leni. Leni was off doing her own thing with dresses. She also had autism, just with a different visor. Lori was talking with her brother about his day, "And what happened then?"

"Clyde slipped and fell over the pudding, knocking me and another girl over." Lincoln replied, chuckling sweetly.

"Who was she?"

"I think her name was Jonelle."

"Did you get her number?" Lori said with a devious smirk.

"No, no, that's so impolite." Lincoln said, his face scrunching tighter than Luan's hair ties. Lincoln then turned to the wall, talking to his "audience" with a hand over one of his mouth so Lori wouldn't hear, "But she gave it to Clyde." Lori wanted to ask if that made him feel bad, sensing some possible tension between the two friends. This is because the conversation started when Lincoln was talking about how Clyde made him really mad today. But she knew not to invade his audience. When Luna did that, he didn't talk to her for the rest of the day.

The two continued talking for a while, but Lori eventually had to prepare dinner. Lincoln offered to help, but she stated it was Luna's turn to help. Lincoln came down with her anyways. When they entered the kitchen, Lincoln suddenly freaked out and headed back upstairs. Lori was left with a blank face as Luna came down. "Is Linc okay?" The eldest sister asked.

"Yeah, I saw him. He's just getting his laundry." Luna snorted in a British accent. Lori then felt her eyes go agape as she rushed for the basement door to block it. Within moments after Luna spoke, a couple of the Loud siblings were trying to break through Lori's blockade. Rule 29: When someone doesn't immediately tend to their laundy when they have a chance, their laundry spot is free game.

As Lincoln came down with his laundry, huffing as he went along, the smell of his clothes deterred his siblings away from the door. The last to leave the kitchen was Lynn, and it was no surpirse that she didn't mind smelly things. After Lincoln got his clothes put in the wash, he came back into the kitchen to find Lori and Luna already at work. Seeing Luna out of her room, Lincoln thought Luan might be lonely, since modt of the room-paired siblings hang out with each other on the start of a weekend.

He passed the livingroom, seeing Lucy and Lola fightin over the remote, with Lynn just watching. There was a small smirk on her face that he noticed. Maybe it was because she was in special seat in the living room? Then she noticed him and their eyes met.

Those pupils felt like they were extorting him of something.

He passed it off as nothing and went a floor up, dancing around the weak floorboard that wasn't actually weak. Lincoln made it to Luan's room, and knocked ln the door. From within, his comical sister invited him to enter. She was beside her and Luna's closet, looking for something. She was about to lift one of Luna's instruments to get more space, when Lincoln came in and she took the opportunity to tell him some of her standup. She shut the closet door and patted her bed for Lincoln to sit on. Her jokes were average for her ability in the beginning, but she began to make Lincoln smile when he grit his teeth the hardest not to. And it was impossible to laugh at Luan's jokes. In truth, the style of humor Lincoln loves the most was integrated in him because of Luan.

After spending half an hour with Luan, Lincoln, and the rest of his siblings, were called down for dinner. Luan continued to tell jokes at the table, Luna and Lucy were talking about lyric writing, and the twins were getting reading to start a food fight when Lori struck them down wih a spoon. Once dinner was done, Lori headed back to her room, when she got a text from her parens that said they'd be back soon. It was almost 8:00 at night, so Lori began getting the younger kids to bed. The Loud parents arrived home around 9:30, and were greeted to leftovers of the meal that Lori had prepared earlier. They had such great kids. They really had.

* * *

The Louds were not religious at all. Between taking delight in socializing and working, the parents never had time to think of some higher purpose. So Sunday came, but there wasn't much sun. In fact, from the weather channel, Royal Woods could see itself handling an inch or two of rain that came from the great lakes. The only person with plans outside of the Loud House was Luna Loud, who was going to a friend's house to practice and hang out. She expected something like rain, and to an extent it was welcomed. The artist understood that anything could be made beautiful. In that regard, Luna was like Lucy. What the rocking Loud didn'r expect was to go stark white that morning.

* * *

**End of Part I**


	2. God Cannot Forgive

It all exploded. Luan was questioned, but she had no answers. Luan was taken to therapy, but didn't cooperate. Luan was in another state, in a women's boarding school, but she couldn't communicate. And soon, only Lincoln could remember her. The twins had never developed any deep relationship with her and Lucy didn't like her happy lifestyle. This, and the strict nature over the topic of Luan, kept the comic from those younger sibling's minds. When Lisa came home, she did not want to touch the subject, as by the time she arrived, Luan was gone, and she trusted the adults around her as the entire hing seemed cut and dry. Lisa, too, knew of the varying ages of pubescence in the Loud children and it fell in line. Anyone, regardless of their race, sex, or age, is bound to be explorative and can develop unhealthy mechanisms. Lisa was neutral, but the parents, and especially the older siblings, were harsh on the thoughts of the boarded lass.

Lincoln kicked a ball back to Lynn. The speed at which it came back and hit the net behind him was almost as fast as Luan had disappeared. He, and his younger siblings knew little to nothing about why she was removed from the family. Lincoln could barely piece together that he had some part in it. Since this discovery, he'd slouch a lot more as if tired, despite being less active. When he did get out, it was because his best friend took him out to play soccer, a sport he recently found he liked. The reason he liked it was because of his best friend, a person who was there immediately when he was sad Luan left. Since then, the red blur had done a great deal to help him cope.

He couldn't tell if it was possibly this "puberty" thing he'd heard around his fellow sixth graders, or if it was the dedicated exercise Lynn put him through weekly, but Lincoln had discovered a lot of the fat and flab on his body had disappeared. He wasn't defined at all, but he is what Lynn described as "slim thick". It was kind of awkward to be around her recently, as more and more, when they exercised, Lynn accidentally pushed into him, falling on top of him. One time the two knocked heads and he felt so dizzy that he couldn't tell if Lynn was rubbing his chest or if he had gotten a major concussion.

Other than those things, his life was pretty good. Middleschool wasn't too much of a bother. He felt like the same person he was in fifth grade. Clyde was still there with him, but his nerdy friend had grown a little distant, seeking other gangly types of friends. His siter Lynn was in school with him, but this was her last year. Everyone had moved up and on. Lucy was in third grade, the twins were in second, Lisa had garnered more renown, and Lily knew twenty-seven more words! He felt fine and fresh, but Lynn seemed a little sad that next year she'd be in a different school than him. Everyone in the Loud House was sad, too; Lori had left for business school. She had gone out of state with her funds, and voice-chatted with them whenever she could. Leni, whenever Lincoln found her, always seemed distressed still of Lori's leave. Recently, Luna, who'd gotten so lonely that Lincoln had heard her crying once, had decided to coop with Leni, thus her room had been emptied out. Lynn had taken it up recently, with Lucy experiencing mixed feelings. But knowing her roommate was only next door assured her things could be a lot worse.

Worse, as in, your parents expect you to handle everything your out of state sister did while coping with the loss of your old roommate being gone for an undetermineable amount of time. Luna Loud had not played guitar for two full months. She had not played drums for four and a half months. And any other instrument was in Lori's old closet, dust caked over it. If observed by any passerby, they would say Luna has exceptional grades and a strong, compassionate heart. Even most of her siblings couldn't see farther than that. But Lincoln could, and although he was happy, there was some wistful entity flushing his heart. Everyday Luna cooked food, cleaned messes, diffused arguments, and helped with homework for her siblings. Sometimes she had to help Leni with her homework. Her peers and teachers found that she was beyond a Junior level of education, and praised her forwuch. And everytime they did, she shrugged into her hoodie, her eyes glinting dully to the floor. Lincoln didn't want to force a conversation with her about it, but her could tell Luna felt she was finally being respected, taken seriously, and appreciated for being someone who she was forced to be, and abandoning who she thought she was to do so.

So, yes, the Loud House was a happy and playful as ever. But very few people other than the Louds enter the home nowadays. It looked great from outside. Mr. Loud had gotten the help of his most "esteemed" children (Luna, Lynn, Lincoln, and Lucy) to help him repaint the outside. Very few things laid outside it and little noise emanated from it. People seemed to hate it originally, for what it was, and when it seemed in its prime.

Lincoln felt the same way as his home, in a way. He hadn't changed, but it seemed people wanted him to. Eyes after lunch followed him, expecting something of a character that he wasn't. Down the halls he heard clamour that he never really engaged in. And there were very few times in which he'd talk to himself, as he'd come to learn and accept that he was doing. Lincoln wondered if people changed so much outside all throughout their lives, but stayed the same from within. When he looked upon his new house-head sister, he couldn't help but feel that people change on the inside too, whether they want to or not. Maybe he would droop as sullenly as her when people weren't around, like she did. Heck, he'd already began losing interest in his comics and games. After so many important people in your life leave, the things you did when they were around lose their importance. Maybe it was that, or maybe it was an uncontrollable change surging through him. Either way, it all scared him to death.

Lynn kicked the ball back after him, but when he gave a poor push of the ball with his foot over to his sister, she stopped it. She approached him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm a little tired." Truthfully, his throat was a bit parched.

"Really? It isn't that hot." Lynn spoke of the weather, which was cloudy with a small breeze. The brown and orange leaves of their rake piles began dashing on the wind. "Oh, sh-... I mean shoot. We we're s'posed to bag those. Wait here a sec, I'll go get a bag."

Left to his own devices, Lincoln decided to be away the ball and nets. While he was dismantling the first, Lynn reappeared with a yard-bag. "What are you doing?" She inquired discontently of his actions.

"I'm putting up the evidence before someone notices." Lincoln answered, pulling two of the pvc tubes apart.

"Oh, don't worry. We can leave them out if we stuff the piles fast enough," she commented, flapping the bag open. They restarted on their duties and soon, other than a few small brown spots, the yard was cleared. And not a moment too soon, as Luna came out from the kitchen. Seeing her baggy eyes, Lincoln swalloed his spit not to say anything.

"How are yous guys comin' along?" Luna asked in a quiet, tired, almost hoarse voice.

"We just finished," Lincoln admitted with Lynn giving him a few quick daggers from her eyes, "But, how are you? Your voice sounds a little off."

"Yeah," his head sister stretched a little, "The twins were not too cooperative today." By now, Luna had noticed the nets that were out, one that looked half broken as it wasn't fully pieced together. To her, it was too much of a fuss to whine about, and she had just dealt with the twins on top of having returned from work. "Listen, Lynn, and Linc, can you guys hold down the fort, I'm gonna go take a nap." As Luna went back inside, Lincoln couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was Saturday morning, and Luna had to work a long night shift every Friday. Lynn was just annoyed that she had to be responsible for once. She had planned to further her time with Lincoln today. Having more likeness to flame than a moth, the sports-fan would like to turn the light of her life to ultra-bright. But she had to boil these feelings in her pot so that no one noticed the shadows she casts.

Once the nets were put up, the siblings went inside. Lucy was in the fireplace, writing in one of her notebooks, Lincoln noticed. He got some water like Lynn did, but his sister hydrated faster than him, having been used to being put on the spot. When Lincoln exited the kitchen the twins ran past him, one chasing after the other. Before he could sit down they ran the circumference of the room and exited to the dining-room. There came a cry and a continued wailing. The male unit of siblings immediately ran, with Lynn kicking up dust behind him. Somehow, when it came to his siblings, Lincoln was faster than everyone else to help. In the dining-room, he saw Lana and Lola screaming at each other, Lola having a bite mark on her arm and Lana holding a snake.

He separated them and grabbed Lana, who looked unharmed, by he shoulder and pushed her onto Lynn. Lana was rubbing her cheek with a fist with one arm while the other dangled at her side, two small pools of red builing on her elbow area. Knowing what happened already, he began assessing the damage, "Lana, was that snake poisonous at all?"

"His name is Knievel!" the pig-tailed twin screeched back, her face completely flushed. Lincoln gave a grevious sign and asked again slowly. Lana didn't answer as she tried to pet her reptile while pushing into Lynn, who was out of zone as she stared at her squatting brother.

"Lana, I need to know!" she didn't respond, "Now!" he said loud enough to reverberate across the entire house.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sor..." Lincoln released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was looking for Lynn when he saw her just standing there, staring in shock he thought. He couldn't make out the reason for her dazed expression. She'd seen and felt plenty of sports related injuries, some of which he witnesses.

"Lynn! Can you take her into another room, please?" Lincoln said interrupting Lana's stammering. Lynn made he stupidest expression in her life as she tried to nod, but bit her tongue that she didn't realize was pressing at her teeth. She quickly followed his orders, picking up her little sister and going into the living-room. As she left, Lincoln cooled off and thought of Lana's safety, so he hollered, "Check her for any wounds, too." Lola then gave him a dirty look, for saying such a thing and for picking her up and taking her upstairs to Lisa's room.

As he neared the top of the stairwell, Luna approached, drousy but with a concerned frown. "Just follow, okay." he said to her, brushing past. Lisa's door was closed, and he had Lola in his arms, so he spoke aloud for his scientific sister. The door was quickly opened by a stout little girl with large glasses.

"Venomous one?" She asked immediately as she rushed them in. He shook his head, sitting the blonde on one of Lisa's tables. "Still, there is bacteria," the girl said she laid out supplies for Lincoln to work with. "I heard you shout but I didn't think anything of it, I apolo..."

"Nw, prblum," Lincoln interrupted with a mouthfull of medical packaging. He applied an anti-bacterial wipe to the area of trauma, then applied a little packing as he began wrapping bandages around it. Lisa smiled at her semi-prodigy.

"Isn't there something you can do to numb it?" Lola asked desperstely, a few tears still left rolling down.

"There's a few things we need to check," Lincoln responded softly. He pushed slightly on her fore-arm lower from the area of the bite. "Can you feel that? I'm sorry if it hurts." his sister nodded. "Okay, Lola, I need you to grab my hand, tight as you can." She did so, and he almost flinched at how strong she could grip. It was the adrenalin, probably. But he smiled at the pain. It seemed like there'd be no lasting damage. "Looks good," he began as he turned to face Lisa; however, she was with Luna, making sure the sleepy head-sibling didn't drop Lily, whom she was playing with. He turned back to Lola and slipping a numbing agent between her bite marks and the bandage wrappings.

"Am I okay to go?" Lola asked. There was bitter tone in her voice, and Lincoln could guess that she was eager to do something to a certain someone.

"Yes," she tried to leave, but he intercepted her, "but you can't be around Lana until we get Mom and Dad, okay?" Lola pouted at him, crossing her arms almost, before putting them down as the agent hadn't kicked in completely yet. "Okay?" Lincoln repeated, a bit stern this time.

"Okay." Lola replied. She ran off towards Leni's room.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lincoln called. Lola gave a sigh audible enough for him to hear before she returned.

"Thank you, Lincoln." Her face fell plainly as the last of the negativity in her left. Lincoln chuckled as he gestured her to wait a moment as he took a few steps toward's his room, picked something from it, then came back.

"You're welcome, but that isn't what I meant," he said as he held up a lollipop. Lola giggled greedily as she continued thanking him sweetly, before running back to Leni's.

"You should a total doctor, bro." Luna said from behind, nearly startling him.

"Ha, I honestly have no clue what I want to become." He said. She ruffled his hair as he tried to push her off. "Okay, okay, shesh it's almost like fighting with Lynn." He then remembered the other half to this situation.

"Dude, what's wrong?" his eldest sister asked, detecting a small frown growing on him.

"I gotta set something right," he said as he walked off down the stairs. Luna was left there for a second too tired to know what to do. But Lincoln peaked his head back around the corner of the stairs. "You can use my bed since Lola just went into your guys' room." And like that he was gone.

* * *

Rita looked upon five of her children. As did Lynn Sr. The two were somewhat uncomfortable when confronting their children. This was because one of their offspring was in another state, and that wasn't from success. They had had so many arguments over the topic that they'd chosen to not talk about it at all. It was just easier to ignore the reason why they had to work extra hours to pay for their perverted daughter's room and board. So, when some of their other children messed up or got hurt, they became much more tense than they would have if it were before Luan's leave.

Luna was there as an extra authority figure, as Lori would have been. But Luna wasn't too familiar with how to work with controversial situations and what parties to support like Lori did. The parents didn't blame her for this situation, notwithstanding what she thought of it herself when she had gotten enough rest to function. They were proud of their daughter being able to keep up with so much responsibility despite her personality.

Lincoln and Lynn were there as witnesses. They attested to what they themselves did in response to alleviate the situation from worsening. And the other two Loud children in the living-room were Lana and Lola. It took a couple minutes of bickering and interruptions, but the Loud parents ultimately got the meat and potatos of what had happened. It was a typical story of the twins' day. This fight was just one of the ones that resulted in more than negligible damage. Lincoln then stated his part, and Lynn soon followed, "I got Lana into the living-room to get her away, then I saw Lincoln carry Lola upstairs to Lisa's room as I tried to calm down Lana." That was strange, Lincoln thought as Lynn continued to answer questions of their parents. Lynn didn't tell them about how she was in the bathroom by the time he went to relieve Lana. He guessed it was an irrelevant detail, as Lana herself didn't speak up about it.

When everyone had spoken, the parents laid down their hand for the punishment of the twins, who made up. It wasn't a horrible punishment, but its effects would accomplish what the parents intended. There was just one thing that worried Lincoln: the slight glib and deceptiveness through the entire conversation. He decided he would talk about it with her later, as there were a few other things about her that seemed off recently.

* * *

It was 5:36 in the morning by the time Lincoln had left the restroom. Every day seemed to take a few more seconds to get himself fully awake. He waited the four minutes it would take before Lynn woke up for her weekly run. He sat on the couch downstairs thinking to himself about some things from yesterday. Not just about how eccentric Lynn had been, but something another one of his sisters said. Putting his hands into someones body and acting like he didn't sweat the fact that they unconsciously trusted him with their life, that was something uncomfortable to think about. Machines had never imbued him with any excitement, nor did arts of any kind. He didn't awknoledge it, maybe because a small part of him that could break the entire body knrw it, but ever since Luan left every interest of video games and comics just faded.

He sat there thinking over his paths and options when a creaking of the stairs alerted him. Whenever he heard it, it made him laugh because once he accepted that the creak wasn't real, it actually became real. But this time it made him jump a little. "Lincy, what are you doing up?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you- with you about some... things," he replied, picking at his clothes in the dark. He couldn't make out her exact expression, but he assumed she was offput.

"How long have you been awake?" Lynn asked him after a few seconds of the timid breath of both parties.

"Just, like, a few minutes." He saw her form shift onto one side. As his eyes adjusted he could see that she was ready to head out, with a sports hoodie on. He must have been deep in his thoughts not to have heard her use the washroom.

"Well, I gotta do my run, wanna come along?" she asked. He couldn't see her eyes, as her hair fell a little over them, blocking off the light, but if he had, then he might not have accepted as he did that day. It wasn't that the darkness hid the corrupted soul in her eyes. That soul simply absorbed the light, destroying it utterly in its endless consumption.


	3. God Cannot Forewarn

Lynn was not social in the ways people expected. She did not take their words and hear them. She just got the general gist of what people said. Because she really didn't care about anyone but herself.

Unregarded, this womanlet had found the serenity of her mind in thorns, and the treatment of disease by swallowing worse poisons. In the world of spirits, the footprints of such a beast would be described as unwashable from this earth. Stimulation of such baseness must hide itself. The very fact of its self-awareness speaks to its willingness towards disingenuousness and lust. The sociopathic tendencies of indifference marked themselves in constant sweat upon her skin and battery in all forms it could find itself in upon others. Her possessions were unmanned to a point of dilapidation, but if any soul touched them they would receive her lash. If not for a strange charisma, then these behaviors would have been courted into correction. But Lynn Loud held the experience of pleasure above all else. It was a copious drug that tested her nonexistant limitations.

And it fell by chance that her maw made preference for a being such as her self. And sexuality, and timing, threw that upon one other.

At this point, the jockess sheltered herself so much that it was rare for anyone to enter her room. If they did, she had a literal bite. Somehow, she had kept a large stream of friends, for the simple act of exploiting possibly. They looked upon her with high regard, never detecting the lies and traps she fed them. And if any dared to confront her, she would pull the strings, and everyone would be upon each other. That is why she had been through many, many coaches, teachers, and friends across her life. But she couldn't change her family. That fact was fine, as they were too narrow-minded to detect any of her movements.

Miss Lynn kept a hole once. Not her own, as she carries that everywhere for a spot of sugar. No, this hole was fixed in a wall. It had been over a hundred days since then, and time kept moving on as ignorantly as her family did. What was in that hole? What did she hide that began polluting her in the worst way possible? Currently, she was near the flesh of the rags she teased herself with once before. He was a few feet behind her, not quite being up to jogging standards as she. Her words alone could ensnare him. Her steady motions could convince anyone of truthfulness.

She saw Lincoln looking upon the drab woodland that their town was known for. The ashen logs that were beginning to undress themselves this time of year were wrapped in a sheathe of low clouds this day. It was more typical of the early morning, but the event that Lincoln rarely saw gave him a look of iridecence that Lynn found delicious.

When they stopped at corners, waiting for the cars to pass by, they would chat. The contents of what Lynn said were unimportant to her. And what anyone else spoke was even more so. But every chance to speak was a chance to further her coils of bone around his petite throat. How her fingers agonized to grace his neck! They sat down at one point, off of the path, a few feet into the woods. Lynn almost wanted to laugh at how stupid Lincoln was. She'd planned on going about this at a slower pace, but he was teasing her by forcing her plans ahead of schedule. When he squatted yesterday she wanted to push that brat off her and give his undercarraige a few whiffs, perhaps even a tug.

She knew exactly how to get what she wanted. Luan's mistake of pissing her off was going to pay off in many ways for the jockess. Lincoln did not know the full details, so changing things to make them worse wouldn't hurt anything. She began talking about her idiot comic sister, how she misssd her, but understood why she had to leave. Lincoln responded with how he never really understood why she had to go. His ears were hers to weave at. Once before, a Lynn with little experience had crept into a young Lincoln's side of the room they shared. Lincoln had nightmares of the creature that did this, but his family had told him it was only in his mind. He soon forgot about it, but his subconscious did not. In their talk, which Lynn initially made out to be of nostalgia, she began focusing on that night. But it wasn't her she was describing, it was Luan.

When Lincoln accepted the "fact" that his siter Luan had had it out for him in horrible ways for a long time, he soon forgot about her. Having this revealed to him by his best friend only strengthened his bond with Lynn. This cord full of underhanded friction between the two would soon burst into flames. They began returning home.

* * *

Lynn was not one for talking. And yet she could lead a conversation to wherever she chose. When they returned home, Lincoln forgot that he wanted to talk with his sister about something. She had wiped it from his plate. As much as Lynn wanted to begin devouring Lincoln with her desires, she knew he'd require more grooming. And the house needed to be empty. This annoyance, like many others, was only stayed by the singular fact that Lynn hadn't the professional means to dispose of such troublesome rubbish.

A sort of solipsism had been injected into Lynn's relationship wih her sisters. They carried almost no impact upon her. Anytime they'd bicker, Lynn would simply remove their valuables from their possession, and the only thing that had stopped her was that it became routine and boring. The suffering of those who antagonized her needed something fresh. And when she invented new torments, she jittered in her head for a chance to fulfill the purpose of her schemes.

Lola had once knocked down one her baseball bats in the garage. Such a thing could be simply set upright. But two days later, Lola had found her pillows in shreds, and during that time, one of Lana's pets was out. Before the incident, Lana. could keep three pets. Now, including Lola's recent bite, she was only allowed one. Luna had once been five minutes late to pick Lynn up from a game. She went into school the next day with a thin mark upon her face. Apparantly, she'd twisted one her guitar strings a little too tight. An almost invisible scar could still be seen on her face. One of Lucy's favorite books was found in the mud a few weeks back. Lynn kept a list in her mind of all the times Lucy had pissed her off. And when a bad day came along, the jockess knew right where to go.

Lynnette Loud could remember the times when she got along with everyone as a normal child. Those were times when she'd play with her older and younger sisters, and her favorite little, tiny, cute, foolish brother. But she began to slowly realize that life had wonderous feelings. And the only way to obtain those feelings was to sacrifice a few things. When she began all of this, there was a small regret in her somewhere. Although, she couldn't hold anything against herself if she wanted pleasure. And so began the clocking velocity of unremorseful roads being burned ever faster as time marched on. Anyone in her path would be obliterated, and no concern met Lynnette Loud.

She noticed her brother begin to stray away from their parents and other older sisters. Every day that passed, she grew more restless as Lincoln showed more trust in her. Her teachers, though concerned, dared not to touch her. She had the immature, unsocietal instability of her age group. But that mind was always beating with some vengeance. And even if they couldn't tell her thoughts, they'd all heard the tale of Mr. Coach, or Mrs. English. There was little they felt that they could do but let Lynn go to the ladies room, even though they knew hat she was doing in there. Perhaps if they knew what she dreamed up in her cracked head then they might contact some authority. But they did not take risks, as they saw what happened to others.

Despite Lincoln's innocent ignorant trust, it was hard to get a house with so many people empty. Even though two of the members had gone, Lynn had found no moment when she was alone in that house with Lincoln. It was everyday now that she'd whip out a trophy she'd stolen from her prey and drain herself over the smell, the taste, the fabric, and the ideas that invited themselves to her head. She needed to find a new location before she got herself caught doing these things.

There was a tiny hole within Lynn's old room. Luna's, and once in a dream, Luan's, room was soundproof. But there was this tiny little dot, and to the normal eye, it's just about too small to see. It was the size of a doorlock, but it broke through into Lynn's old hole. This was unnoticed on Lynn's end. But her moans would come through and haunt whoever was on the other side. And a certain sister on the other side was getting suspicious of the darkness beginning to surround her family. It was not a welcome darkness. And if another person left suddenly for strange reasons, she'd speak.

* * *

It was fall break. Lincoln's family had gone camping as they used to do. This time was special because they hadn't gone during the summer due to... grievances. But the Louds didn't stay camping for long, as it didn't feel right. There was just so much luster missing as a few of the tents they packed in their van were only occupied by a single person. Lynn didn't seem to have a problem with it, but Luna did. Lincoln was a bit unhappy. Ever since it'd been revealed to him that Luan had tried to touch him and fantasized over him multiple times, he'd hadn't slept well.

Lynn, his best friend, and really with the way he seemed to lose trust with other people nowadays, his only friend, noticed this immediately. She asked him about the trip. Normally he was enthusiastic about spending time with his family in such crisp, clean environments. He had begun venting into her then. It felt like everyone was lying to him and all his old friends were leaving him behind. He told her that she was the only person he really found hebliked being around. And that now that he looked upon his family, they seemed unhealthily wild. She was the only "normal" one. He even began beating into himself, but she reassured him.

Not for his sake, but for hers.

When she invited him to a private area where they could discuss whatever with each other without the noise of their lives around them, he joyously accepted, thanking her.

On the last day of autumn break, Lincoln followed Lynn through a thin woodland. They passed the fallows of harvested ground and the brooks made by nature. Lynn had told him that she had built a treehouse near one of her old friend's house, but the friend moved away. She said that she'd only just remembered its existance and noticed how down he looked, so she wanted to make him feel _good_ for once. They rode on their bikes for a good few miles, into a dense folliage with trees all around. The air was cold and sterile. The heart of the land before them was theirs.

Lynn had traveled this path once before. She charted it in her brain. The points of where she was likely to be spotted with her prey had been plotted on the map, and the dialogues she needed to acquit herself of any disappearances were set in place. Lincoln had "ran away", and she went out to find him as she woke up first for her daily jog. One thing she brought with her when charting out her path was a shovel. In terms of topography and soil study, Royal Woods was known for having thick amounts of dirt. Lynn would just need to dig a very deep hole.

Lynn and Lincoln were there, but there wasn't a treehouse. Instead, there was a shovel and an eerieness that Lincoln did not like. He stared at the tree above, all but bare save for a few leaves. He shivered, even though he'd put on a jacket. Something along the skin on his spine attached itself between the ridges, moving up to his nape. "L-L-Lynn?" he spoke, but could not see her after his daze.

The only movement he could sense was the flutter of a few leaves. The blank, black wood surrounding him was straddling on one side and the forest seemed to lean on itself in multiple directions. Beneath him, the ground felt like it was getting soft enough to sink in. The air carried nothing to his ears. All but the dirt made noise, and even that was faint. Lincoln darted his head about to find his sister. It was still early in the morn, so light had scarce touched the earth. He got off of his bike and rested it upon a nearby tree. "Hey, Lynn! I don't see a treehouse!" he shouted into the endless brush.

His arms felt about his ribs for some comfort as his hairs felt stiff. His calls were left alone, and he stepped forth to a small clearance between bushes and bark. The belt he'd worn this morn had tightened apparantly, as he felt the need to adjust it more and more. He scraped his tongue along his teeth, the chip in them almost puncturing the muscle. All in the quiet repose of the forest, he felt there the edge of the land. It was a cliff. When he looked down it, he could see nothing.

"Lincoln?" came a decrepit voice that was not quite a voice. He turned, and found his sister with a shovel over her head.

* * *

It had been so long. He was still suppose to visit a therapist every now and then. Lincoln kept having nightmares. Luan assured him everything was okay, but he could still imagine himself crawling through the woods after being so dehydrated. When he tried to remember why he was so fearfully thristy, his thoughts were sucked out. When he teied to remember, his thoughts were sucked out. His thou-

pee

-ghts were sucked out. It kept doing it. He was lying awake in his bed. The door to his room opened invertly and Luan walked in. He could see her, but his eyes were shut. It kept-

"Aoh~"

-kept doing it. Luan touched his-

He loved Luan so much, especially when she visits him. He doesn't see her anymore. He loves her visits. He was so dehydrated, and hungry. He hadn't eaten break-

flesh is too much flesh is too much meshed flesh is too much mush is

Her jokes were so funny. He loved it when she visited him. Mom and Dad said she was dead to them. Luan is dead. He loves it when she touched him. The room was fogging up and melting, it smelled so bad. Luan was lying on the ground. Her face wasn't there. It was wrapped around his peepee. He loved Luan. He touched her form and began to eat her girl peepee. It tasted horrible and everything was black and yellow had scorched his eyes. His head felt like liquid head was falling out of his liquid head. Why isn't someone shutting up that boy. Why is he crying?

-kept doing it. He kept eating. He was eating, being eaten, being eating, being-

-mushed, meshed, mu-

Luan was gone. He was so dang dehydrated. Why wouldn't Luan bring him some water? He could feel her touching him. Luan was gone. He wanted her to stay. He wanted someone to stay.

He was so so so so so so so scared. Too much mush. Stop.

Someone was awake. He was never awake. He woke up and he was sleeping and his head was burning. Luan is dead. Lynn is gone, where is Lynn. Oh look, a shovel. Luan is gone. Lincoln saw Luan's body and so he buried it. He called for her. She touched him hat one night. He wanted her. He hates Luan. Her jokes are terrible. They always made him laugh. They always-

-mush, flesh flesh flesh. Stop.

"Aouuuh~"

Lincoln drank the syrup. It tasted salty. Too salty. Too salty. Was he thinking out loud? Luan died and they got mad at him. Lynn told him to shut up. He could remember it: he was staring at a wall, talking to it, and she said-

"Ah, Aaaohue~"

His peepee hurt. He loved Luan. He had loved Luan. He hurt so much. He was dehydrated. It was like water. Floating. Can't tell anything. Eyes closed, heart dead, heart closed, eyes dead. It was painful being in pain. He loves Luan. She's gone. Why did everyone leave? Lu-

Lynn

-n is gone. He couldn't find her. He was so scared. He found her. He was so scared. He found her. She's gone. NO, GO AWAY-

His body hurt like hell. She had gone. He wanted to open his eyes, but one was swollen. It felt like someone had taken a car engine and broke it over his head. He looked up, because his neck was in too much pain to turn right now. The twigs on the top of the cliff were broken. He could feel dirt encrusted on his skin. Tears flushed from his eyes.

Everything hurt- so bad- so, so bad.

His mind went, and he tried to get up. One million bursts of dynamite struck his arms and legs and chest and all that he had, especially his head. When the pain got to his brain, it gave him an ache. The sky was dark, and the trees were flourishing. His skin began to exist again, and the wet incisions of the darkened sky began to shred his numbness. His lips welcomed the liquid and he puckered them in subtle, tiny movements so as to not upset his nerves. A lump of disintegratedness clogged his throat and he tried to keep it down. But he was choking on it so he twisted his neck to slosh it out to the side. His eyes fluttered as his mouth enjected the clump of toxins, poisoned by liquids forced into him that made him nauseous. More tears pour out as more pain, from his neck, injected its hair-thin needles into his marrow. Part of his cheek was stained with bile. It was all the more degrading knowing the bile was made of... other things.

He tried to get up, but he really couldn't. His bones felt like wood in a car compactor. His muscles felt soft enough to be glue. And his skin, the parts of it he could see as his neck hurt, was blemished in the wardrobe of the dying and mourning. Everything was extremely cold, he noticed after most of the shock had worn off. He could feel his buttocks upon the earth. Only his near ruined shirt covered his body. It was night, something he could tell from the bugs that invaded his space looking for warmth. He tried to get up again but was only met with pain. His penis felt detached, but he couldn't see if that was the case.

As his head lay there upon the earth, he cursed all of existance. As he tried to ignore his helplessness against the wilderness his mind snuck to a reinactment of this situation's creation. He cried without having tears to shed as his body was dying, a thing he knew that also saddened him.

He didn't know about anything. Everything he'd experienced seemed too tainted to remember in his last moments. All the good he'd known had been wiped away by an ink he could not escape, an ink that was drowning him. He cooed softly in his weeping, and closed his eyes.

He was gone.

* * *

Luan looked at her poor sister. The bitch. The question asked only moments ago ignited her memory. She had the means of capital to release this monster. The fact that she didn't want to help her sister crushed her heart a little. But she knew what this woman was. There was no hope for her. And now the world knew too, if Luan's book was anything to go by. She'd interviewed hundreds of people who worked not only on Lincoln's case, but others. Medical examiners, first responders, witnesses, detectives, attorneys, and many more were included in that novel.

Luan got up and ushered the guards to take this killer back, hopefully to solitary. She had other, actually innocent people to defend anyways. The bitch cried from her side of the glass, "No, wait! Come back! It's me, your sister! I'm your sister! Your sister, Lynn!"

But Luan was gone.


End file.
